speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestorm of Dragons
Firestorm of Dragons (2008) — Anthology * Genre and Sub-Genres: Urban Fantasy / Fantasy / Indie * Theme: Dragons Publishing Information * Publisher: Dragon Moon Press * Book data: Paperback, 217 pages, Pub: May 15, 2008—ISBN: 1896944809 Description ✤ So, you want to know all about dragons? Run the gamut of stories about the mythological beasts in "Firestorm of Dragons." Humorous tales of extreme sports with genetically-engineered animals and pesky door-to-door salesmen with scales, exist beside conventional stories of treasure and deceit, hunter and hunted, hatred and sacrifice. See how dragone exist today without most humans noticing, or abandon all preconceived notions and imagine a dragon as a 1940s-style detective. Let your experience with dragons end with a trio of stories depicting the possible end of dragons--one uplifting, one poignant, and one heart-wrenching in its melancholy. ~ Fabianspace › Firestorm of Dragons ✤ "Dragonscaling", one of the stories, tongue-in-cheek look at a future where the world's most extreme sport involves the use of genetically engineered creatures. Subsequent stories deal with, among other things: dragons and high school reunions; a dragon who is a pesky door-to-door salesman; the power of devotion when lovers encounter a dragon; and a trilogy of stories depicting some possible ends of dragonkind. ~ Goodreads | Firestorm of Dragons Editor and Authors Editor: Michele Acker (), Kirk Dougal (), Contributors: Michele Acker (Hor, Sci, Fant), John Teehan (Fant, SciFi), Karina L. Fabian (UF, Horror, Sci-Fant Hum), Kim Richards (Hor, Sci, Fant, Thrill), Kirk Dougal (SciFi, Fant, Myst), Tina Morgan (Sci-Fant), Dana Sisson (only story)), Sarah R. Suleski (Fant), Kevin Tisserand (only story), Sandra Ulbrich Almazan (SciFi-Rom, Time-Trav), Chris Azure (Fant, only story), J.M. Butler (Fant, only story), Richard Bray (Fant), Eric Diehl (SciFi-Fant), Bob Nailor (Sci, Fant. Myst, Hor, Para) Supernatural Elements Dragon, magic, U of Magic, genetically engineered creatures . . . . List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story By page number: 11 • "Dragonscaling!" by John Teehan A tongue-in-cheek look at a future where the world's most extreme sport involves the use of genetically engineered creatures. 25 • "Dragonkeeper" • by Chris Azure How dragons are kept out of sight in modern Hong Kong in “Dragonkeeper” ✤ 43 • "Lessons" • by Kirk Dougal A humorous look at the importance of listening to one’s mother. ✤ 52 • "The Druid's Dragon" • by Bob Nailor reveals a possible connection between the ancient people and an enslaved dragon before. ✤ 60 • "Dragon Eye, P.I." • by Karina L. Fabian — (Dragon Eye #1) twists all conventions and makes a dragon the lead in a 1940’s-style detective story. ✤ 75 • "Poison Bird" • by Sarah R. Suleski The story brings the reader back to modern day for a coming-of-age story told through the eyes of the protagonist’s boyfriend. ✤ 92. "A Reptile at the Reunion" by Sandra Ulbrich Almazan Once, Sybil was a promising student at the University of Magic--until she lost her magic while attempting to evict a dragon from a pear orchard. Now exiled to the magicless world of Earth, the last thing she expects is an invitation to a class reunion. Can Sybil solve the mystery of what really happened during her university days and recover her magic? ✤ Pulls together two things that most people fear: dragons and high school reunions. ✤ 107 • "Dragon's Blood" • by Michele Acker A hunter learns compassion for his prey in “Dragon Blood”. ✤ 124 • "No Time for Dragons!" • by Tina Morgan Takes a humorous tone when an example is made of dragon who is a pesky door-to-door salesman. ✤ 135 • "For Your Eyes Only" • by J. M. Butler Reveals the power of devotion when lovers encounter a dragon. 151 • "Shattered Dreams" • by Kevin Tisserand Both sides of a human and dragon interaction, with wildly different conclusions, are examined in “Shattered Dreams” ✤ 163 • "A Darkness of Spirit" • by Eric Diehl The influence of hatred and the cost of sacrifice battle each other in “A Darkness of Spirit.” ✤ 178 • "Dragonfruit" • by Kim Richards Depicting a possible ends of dragonkind—reveals the happiest of conclusions when a symbiotic relationship between humans and dragons leaves both to lead their own lives. ✤ about what dragons really do with all those sacrificed maiderns titled Dragonfruit. ✤ 193 • "A Dragon's Dawn" • by Dana Sisson Depicting a possible ends of dragonkind—Dragons continue to live on throughout time in “A Dragon’s Dawn,” though they are relegated to lonely and unfulfilled lives. ✤ 209 • "Inside the Cavern" • by Richard Bray Depicting a possible ends of dragonkind—ending no one wishes for the majestic beings, their race dying in obscurity under man’s unyielding pressure ✤ Cover Description So, you want to know all about dragons? Run the gamut of stories about the mythological beasts in "Firestorm of Dragons." Humorous tales of extreme sports with genetically-engineered animals and pesky door-to-door salesmen with scales, exist beside conventional stories of treasure and deceit, hunter and hunted, hatred and sacrifice. See how dragone exist today without most humans noticing, or abandon all preconceived notions and imagine a dragon as a 1940s-style detective. Let your experience with dragons end with a trio of stories depicting the possible end of dragons--one uplifting, one poignant, and one heart-wrenching in its melancholy. ~ Fabianspace › Content › Firestorm of Dragons Category:Anthologies